


оксифобия.

by vermis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermis/pseuds/vermis
Summary: оксифобия — боязнь острых предметов.
Kudos: 2





	оксифобия.

В комнате уже давным-давно устоялся смрадный металлический запах. Помимо омерзительной вони, провоцирующей рвотные позывы, в тёмной комнате были слышны чужие всхлипы и маниакальный шёпот. Это маленькое логово, некая камера пыток, была скрыто от чужих любопытных глаз, даже несмотря на то, что Рицу жутко хотелось наказать Мао прилюдно. Возможно, это будет настоящим унижением для него и тот поймет, чем могут обернуться его ошибки.

На тонком запястье были высечены красные ленты, кровь с которых, словно сладкий клубничный сироп, стекала вниз, пачкая выстиранные и приятно пахнущие белоснежные простыни. Рицу с упоением любовался на свою работу, проводя пальцами по глубоким ранам, позволяя крови заливаться под чуть отросшие ногти. Невероятная картина наказания предстала перед Сакумой, он ощущал себя палачом, только что проделавшим уже заученную до автоматизма в мышцах процедуру гильотины. Довольная улыбка не сходила с бледного лица, ведь сладостное, запретное желание было удовлетворено и это позволило приятному узлу закрутиться где-то глубоко внутри живота, вызывая истому и дрожь. 

*** 

— Маа-кун, если ты вдруг посмеешь бросить меня, то я повторю наказание. Я сделаю ещё хуже, слышишь? — совершенно равнодушно произнёс Рицу, рассматривая окровавленное лезвие будто специально заточенных ножниц в своей ладони. 

Детская обида, боязнь потери, ненависть, любовь - всё перемешалось в голове, позволяя зарождаться новому чувству. Оно граничило с безумием, оно было страшным, непонятным и сводящим с ума, оно заполняло каждую клеточку тела до краёв, разрывая их, заставляя Рицу делать то, чего он не хочет. Однажды он пообещал себе, что никогда не причинит боли Мао, самому близкому человеку в его жизни. Это обещание забылось в тот самый момент, когда Сакума с красной пеленой перед глазами грубо и бесчувственно взял чужое запястье, прикладывая к нежной, медовой коже ослепляющее лезвие. 

— П-прости, Рицу. Прости меня… — тонким писком промолвил Исара, наблюдая за Рицу, который прежде казался таким родным, тёплым и понимающим, но в миг тот будто похолодел, отдалился, и стал совершенно другим человеком. Мао казалось, что он смотрел на незнакомца, но в то же время черты были до безобразия знакомы, словно высечены раскалённым ножом прямо на внутренней стороне век.

Рана, конечно, зажила, оставив после себя омерзительный шрам на сгибе локтя, похожий на жирного и склизкого дождевого червя. Шрам на коже со временем рассосался, только вот после этого каждый острый или колющий предмет вызывал у Мао тошноту и дрожь в конечностях, а перед глазами головной болью всплывали эти бесчувственные глаза Рицу, когда тот резко дёрнул рукой с ножницами. Словно ему было всё равно на чужую боль. Словно он этого и хотел.

***

Ситуация повторялась, только вот сейчас в чужих алых глазах, напоминающих горечь гранатовых косточек, было не только ледяное безразличие. В них плескался коктейль из приводящей в ужас смеси наслаждения, животного интереса и игривости. Исара был загнанной в угол мелкой зверушкой, Сакума был свирепым, оголодавшим хищником с острыми клыками. 

Смотреть на свою руку было невыносимо и тошнотворно. Несколько рваных, рассечённых куском красной мякоти порезов, пресекающих бархатную кожу. Синеватая паутинка была порвана, словно змейкой кровь текла из раздражённых вен. Это место казалось мёртвым. Лишь небольшая пульсация боли электрическим током приводила в чувство, заставляя смотреть на эту жуть, не отводя взгляда. 

— Рицу, хватит, пожалуйста… — жалостливо попросил Мао, всхлипывая. Однако он даже не догадывался, насколько сильно Рицу нравились эти солоноватые ручейки, стекающие с чужих изумрудных глаз. Как же прекрасны были его глаза! Будь такая возможность, Сакума аккуратно бы вынул круглое глазное яблочко из впалой глазницы, стараясь сделать всё предельно аккуратно, не позволяя столь красивому глазу превратиться в склизкую кашицу, а потом залил бы его формалином и поставил на полочку около кровати. Глаза любимого Маа-куна сутки напролёт будут смотреть лишь на него, одаряя своим безупречным, таким ярким и блестящим зеленоватым свечением. 

— Почему ты плачешь? — с тошнотворно-наигранным чувством жалости произнёс Сакума, пододвинувшись ближе. Всё тело Исары содрогнулось в страхе, его разум кричал «Беги!», но конечности были словно залиты свинцом – не пошевелить.

Россыпь мягких, хаотичных и приторных поцелуев покрывала всё лицо Мао. Сладкая, словно сочная, чуть размокшая земляника, кожа. Совсем без изъянов! Исара был идеалом, блестящей совершенностью, к которой все стремились. И эта самая яркая в мире звёздочка досталась именно ему, ничем не примечательному, глупому Рицу. 

Даже с заплаканным лицом Мао выглядел безупречно и эстетично. Он словно сошёл с картины, написанной самым талантливым художником. При нежном цвете лица чужие черты расплывались и набухали, становясь болезненно соблазнительными. Сакума обожал этот вишнёвый цвет чужих воспалённых губ, эти мокрые, слипшиеся ресницы и покраснение в глазах, так идеально и роскошно обрамляющее зелёную радужку. 

Уже было неясно, чего стоило ожидать от Рицу. Сейчас тот был нежен и мил, но пару секунд назад тот безжалостно, словно вынося смертный приговор, проводил лезвием по тонкой коже, грубо надавливая, специально делая как можно больнее и сжимая запястья. Сжимая так сильно, что на месте длинных, костлявых пальцев оставались ржавые гематомы.

Однако руки вампира выронили канцелярский ножик, из-за чего тот с глухим стуком ударился о пол. Сакума ластился к нему, словно брошенный, оголодавший котёнок к своему спасителю, гладился всем телом, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб напряженной шеи и беспорядочно расцеловывая её, и шепча признания в бесконечной любви, разбавляя их просьбами никогда больше его не оставлять. В этих действиях Исара видел сумасшествие, но в придачу чуется неизведанная и непорочная тонкая ласковость, проступающая сквозь мерзость и соль, сквозь смрад и кровь. 

Сакума бесконечно любил его, любил горячо и терпко, самой настоящей любовью, не имеющей границ. Это не та приторно-сладкая, сводящая скулы своей нереалистичностью любовь, о которой пишут в глупых подростковых рассказах. Любовь Рицу была с привкусом металла и одержимости, а украшением служило бесконечное чувство страха и зависимости. Мао должен был чётко понять одну вещь - никто не полюбит его так же сильно, как Рицу. С самого детства, до сегодняшнего дня, всё это время Исара был главной и единственной влюблённостью Сакумы, был смыслом его жизни. Он обязательно докажет это Мао, заставит его осознать то, что Рицу тоже единственная любовь в его жизни, до него наконец дойдёт, что они родственные души, что они созданы друг друга. С помощью подобных наказаний, маленькими шажочками Исара обязательно поймёт это. 

Рука, залитая препротивной, металлической глазурью легла на дрожащую спину, пачкая бледно-серую школьную кофту. Рицу, обмякший в его руках и умоляющий не оставлять его не вызывал почти никаких эмоций. Эти раны вновь заживут, перейдя в фазу жирных дождевых червяков, а после превратятся в неприятные рубцы. Они навсегда останутся доказательством безумной любви Сакумы, а также напоминанием о том, почему Мао боится острых предметов.


End file.
